1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foot stepper exercise machine, and more particularly to a foot stepper that can be operated while a user is sitting.
2. Description of Related Art
The market is replete with exercise machines designed to exercise various muscle groups in a human body, and a stepper is one of the popular exercise machines.
A conventional stepper as shown in FIG. 7 comprises a supporting frame (50), two treadles (60R, 60L) pivotally secured on the supporting frame (50), two hydraulic presses (55) secured under the corresponding treadles, and two spinning devices (65a, 65b) connecting between the supporting frame (50) and the treadles (60R/60L). The conventional stepper usually provides a form of aerobic exercises by simulating stair climbing. In such a machine, a user""s body is repeatedly lifted by alternatively shifting the user""s weight from one treadle to the other, each foot resting on its own treadle (60R/60L). As the weight is shifted to the treadle (60R/60L), the weight overcomes a resistive force from the hydraulic presses to move the treadle downward. In the conventional stepper, the treadles (60R/60L) are interconnected so that as one treadle (60R/60L) is pushed downward under the user""s weight, the other treadle (60L/60R) is mechanically moved an equal distance in the opposite direction, i.e., upward. Repetitive stepping on and off by the user on each treadle (60R/60L) in a sinusoidal type reciprocating motion results in the aerobic exertion.
However, the conventional stepper has the following drawbacks:
1. When using the conventional stepper, the user has to stand on the treadles (60R, 60L) so as to put the body""s weight thereon to make the stepper work. Therefore, the conventional stepper can not be used when the user is in a sitting position.
2. The conventional stepper usually has a complex structure, especially in the spinning devices (65a, 65b) for the treadles and other connecting devices between the spinning device (65a, 65b) and the supporting frame (50) or the treadles (60R/60L). Therefore, the conventional stepper is time-wasting in assembly and has a high product cost.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional stepper.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a foot stepper exercise machine that enables a user to use the foot stepper while sitting.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a foot stepper exercise machine that has a simple structure.